Team RWBY & The Grimmling
by Water Knight
Summary: Grimm. The souless creatures that threaten the very existence of Humanity. Yet, Ruby Rose learned not every Grimm is souless. Follow the misadventures of Team RWBY as they struggle to raise and hide a Grimm-Human hybrid! ...Oh, and Blake and Yang have a kid too. (White Rose and Bumblebee. Rated T for safety.)
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey there, readers! Today I and my co-writer (Sergent Lightning Farron) are here today to deliever Team RWBY & The Grimmling. This will be a multichaptered fanfic with both humor and seriousness mixed in. Reviews are welcome.**

* * *

It was a beautiful Sunday evening. The sun was shining, no clouds in the sky, and the birds were chirping. No sign of Grimm, either.

Ruby Rose was walking through the forest aimlessly. Weiss had been pestering her all day practically to study for an upcoming test on Monday. Deciding she needed to get away from all the pestering for a bit, Ruby headed off to the nearest wooded area. And here she was now.

Ruby wasn't sure where she was going, only knowing she needed a bit of silence and fresh air. She knew she could get lost, but the chances of that were slim. Perhaps it was due to her time she always spent in the Snowy Forest...

As Ruby walked along, she felt a breeze begin to come in. Letting herself shiver for once at the slight sudden drop in temperature, she reached back behind her neck and slipped her hood on. Yes, that'd help a bit. Ruby took a deep breath and looked up into the blue sky. It was slowly changing colors; turning a light orange-ish. She knew that meant the sun was starting to set, so she thought it ought to be time to head back. Can't miss dinner, now can we?

Ruby turned back towards where she had come from, but paused when she heard something move.

It was close.

Ruby turned around, staying completely silent as she squinted, trying to spot the possible source of the noise.

There it was again.

Was it a Grimm? A lot of Grimm? Or just one?

***Crack***

Sounded like a twig just got stepped on. Ruby stepped back a step, putting her hand on Crescent Rose. She was ready to fight whatever was co- Giggling?

She heard giggling? What? Was someone lost?

"...Hello? Is anyone there?" Ruby called out, only to hear another giggle coming from the bushes not too far from her. Before Ruby could say anything more, she saw a bush move a bit. Ruby got into a battle ready stance, her hand still on Crescent Rose.

"Weee!" A young voice came from the bush, and seconds later something... No, _someone_ tumbled out. Whoever it was was obviously young, maybe no older then 9 years of age. The youngling lay on her back, looking up into the darkening sky. She was obviously amused about how she tumbled out of the bush and didn't notice Ruby... yet.

Ruby relaxed her stance, letting out a minor relieved sigh. This got the young girl's attention. The girl's wide smile dissapeared, and glancing at Ruby for only a moment before hastily getting to her feet, running back into the bush.

Away from Ruby.

"H-Hey! Wait!" Ruby called after the startled girl. Without a moment to waste, she began sprinting after the girl. Was she alone in this potentially Grimm infested forest? "Don't run! I'm not scary!" Ruby called after her again, not aware she may very well be scaring her by doing so. Ruby ran the fastest she could without outright tripping on any roots or branches she went over. How such a small and young girl could run this fast in this brush confused her; but being Ruby, she continued on nevertheless.

Soon, Ruby found herself running out of the brush and into a roughly circular clearing. She wasn't entirely sure where she - They were now. Hey, speaking of 'they'... Where was the girl? Looking around, Ruby realized the girl wasn't in the clearing with her. Had she lost her in the brush? Scared her away?

It was darker now, and Ruby couldn't see as well. She was waiting for her 'nightvision' to kick in, when suddenly...

"HIYA!" Before Ruby knew it, she felt something latch onto her back, and she found herself falling face first towards the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here it is. The second chapter. Excuse the **_**possible **_**shortness of this chapter and chapters to come. However, look on the bright side! New chapters will (hopefully) be out regularly.**

**As for the unsigned review I got...**

** Derpson - Yay for originality. But yeah, I probably didn't define 'nightvision' right. Y'know when your in the dark and your eyes adjust to let in more light...? Yeah.**

* * *

Ruby yelped as she was pounced on from behind, only barely managing to move herself correctly so she wouldn't land on her face moments from the ground, "No! Don't eat me!-" Ruby had put her arms in front of her in a defensive pattern as her hood slipped down, but momentarily realized it wasn't a Grimm that had pounced on her...

...Sorta.

Ruby blinked a few times. Oh, it was _her_...  
"I got youuu!~" The girl sing-songed' as she sit atop the red cloaked girl. Ruby immediately noticed something was off about this girl that sit cutely atop her...

She had ears. Black, wolf-y like ears atop her head. A faunist?  
Then she noticed the girl's arms. Starting from the back of her hand, the girl had a furry line of black fur, continuing up the back of her forearms and stopping just below her elbows. Yup, definitely a faunist-

Wait, those eyes. Ruby squinted up at the practically beaming girl atop her. The girl's eyes were wide with excitement and curiosity, and that led Ruby to notice her eyes. Her blood red, practically glowing irises. It was like Ruby suddenly ran into a wall. It hit her; she had seen those eyes before...

The Snowy Forest.

Ruby 'eeped' as the memory hit her. She quickly wiggled out from under the strange girl, scooting back a fair distance. Why was she suddenly afraid? She had Crescent Rose with her and...-  
"...Sorry. _Buuut_ wasn't that fun?" Said the girl. There was a certain tone to the girl's voice. Young, innocent, with a hint of an... accent she had never heard before. Ruby didn't know what to do but just sit there, gazing at the wolf-y girl in front of her, "...I'm okay," Ruby said finally, "Why did you do that?" She asked, now with a hint of curiosity in her voice.  
"Oh... I always see other Grimmys' doing it! Fun." The girl beamed.

So she watches other 'Grimmys' pounce on people. While Ruby might have what some would call strange ways of having fun (such as seeing how many cookies she could devour in a minute), but being pounced on by a Grimm wasn't fun. She could say that from experience. "...Other Grimmys get hurt though." The girl's expression quickly turned to an unsure expression and she gazed into Ruby's eyes.

Ruby's eyes widened as she remembered she was still on the ground, staring at this young... girl. Part of her was telling her this girl was a faunist, but... It was just... Those eyes.  
"But your nice~" The girl perked up, her ears twitching as she watched Ruby scramble to her feet. At this point, it was pretty hard to tell what other features she had because of the darkness that surrounded them.

Ruby glanced around nervously, avoiding eye contact as she fiddled with the hem of her combat-skirt with her fingers as the girl looked at Ruby expectantly. Was this girl really alone?

"So, uh... Do you have a name?" Ruby finally asked after some moments of silence. She finally made eye contact with the red eyed girl too. "'Na-me'...?" The girl tilted her head slightly.  
"You know... A name," Ruby said, "What people call you." Ruby pointed to herself with her thumb, "Like my names Ruby."  
"Ohhhh..." The girl glanced at the ground for a few moments, then looked back at Ruby and shrugged. At this point, Ruby wasn't even sure if she really understood. Oh well.

"...So your alone then?" Ruby asked yet another question as she pulled her hood up again. It was getting colder. "Nope." The girl said, "You are here~"  
So this girl was alone usually. In a cold, dark forest. What would she eat, where would she sleep-

"Why?" The girl interrupted Ruby's fast paced thoughts.  
"Oh... Because..." Ruby glanced around, kicking at the ground slightly, "Because I wanted to know if you'd want to come back with me." Ruby said rather quickly, but then realized what she had just purposed, "If you want to that is." Ruby gave the girl a bit of a sheepish look. The girl's smile vanished, and she simply shrugged.

Ruby flinched slightly seeing the girl's smile vanish. "Is that a 'no'...?" Ruby asked in a tone that seemed to be a mixture of sheepish and unsure. The girl simply stared at her for a few moments, before the faintest of smiles appeared on her face.

"Okay."

* * *

**A/N: Oh, also: "Grimmy" is her way of saying Grimm. :3**


End file.
